Above the Red Streetlights
by bulletproofweeks
Summary: The mayor's daughter is threatening to jump off a building and it seems Patrick Jane is the only one with a chance at saving her. Warning: Suicidal Themes, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Jisbon or Jane/Lisbon Friendship, COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Above the Red Streetlights**

They rushed up the stairs, Lisbon in lead. Their hearts were racing, all of them knowing that every second counted. Lisbon burst through the door and halted abruptly when she saw the figure standing on the ledge, a perfect silhouette in the night. Jane followed in second with Cho, Rigsby, and Van Pelt close behind. Lisbon was immediately met by the head police officer on scene.

"No sudden movements. She's says she'll jump if we get any closer." The man explained urgently. The top of the building was swarming with officers, but they all kept a safe distance away from the young girl. She must have been around 17 years old with curly brown hair. She was wearing a school uniform with a plaid skirt, a white blouse, a pair of saddle oxfords, and dark blues socks that reached up to her knees. They all froze at the invisible line separating them from her.

She was an innocent bystander in their most recent case. She was a witness to the murder of her best friend and had given them the description that helped find the killer. Yet, it was apparent now, that the ordeal had been too much for her.

She was threatening to jump and fall to her death.

The CBI team had been called, in hopes that they would better understand her situation, having handled the case, yet it was evident in the police officer's faces that they deemed her resolve unchangeable and that it was only a matter of time before she made the final leap.

"We can't get to her," the man continued grimly, "and the building's too high for the inflatable bag to be of any use." He explained sadly. They had been talking to her all night, but had gotten nowhere.

"She's still here, so that means she's still uncertain." Lisbon concluded, a glimmer of hope in her eyes. Jane ignored their conversation, his eyes trained on the jumper. The girl's name was Natalie Beckwitt and she was the mayor's youngest daughter. News of her position had spread across town within minutes and there was a crowd of people watching from below, just waiting to see what would happen next.

"This is sick." Van Pelt commented angrily. "They are just waiting down there in hopes of getting a story for the nightly news."

Jane finally decided to make his move. Without warning, he quickly rushed toward the edge of the building, a few feet from where she was perched.

"Jane!" Lisbon yelled, but he was beyond their reach, none of them daring to cross the threshold. The girl spooked slightly, but didn't jump.

"Get back!" Natalie yelled at him, but Jane didn't back up. Instead, he casually looked over the edge.

"That's quite a drop." He commented nonchalantly, hoping to lessen the tension. Jane noted the tears on her cheeks and the pain in her amber eyes. The girl was silent, her eyes watching the ground below. Jane noted how the police had blocked off the whole block and traffic had ceased below them.

"Why won't you people leave me alone?" She whispered, a hint of anger in her voice. Jane suddenly jumped up onto the ledge and stood so that he was parallel to Natalie. Then he turned around so his back was facing the edge so he didn't have to look down at the street below. He used his arms to keep his balance as he looked over at the girl who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"What the hell are you doing, Jane?" Lisbon yelled, moving towards him before Cho grabbed her arm and pulled her back. If everyone rushed her, she would fall and Jane might fall with her. Rigsby just stared at him and Van Pelt had her hand covering her mouth, not sure she wanted to watch. Jane casually placed his hands behind his back, his eyes never leaving Natalie. He looked perfectly comfortable on the edge, yet inside he was scared to death. It seems mankind can never shake the inherent fear of heights, only bury it under confidence.

"Are you crazy?" Natalie remarked.

"Are you?" Jane countered easily.

"I'm not." She replied defensively, her eyes drifting back to the world below. "What are you doing up here?" She questioned, taking a deep, deliberate breath.

"If you jump, I'm going to have to go after you." He explained bluntly. "Either I'll be lucky and I'll catch you, or I'll die trying." He furthered, hoping to guilt her into backing off the ledge. She doesn't care about her own life, but she may care about his. She took a moment to think about his answer.

"Why are you standing like that?" Natalie questioned, calling attention to how he had his back to the edge. Jane smiled slightly, seeing her calm deferment as a sign of progress.

"To be honest, I'm not too fond of heights." He replied, trying not to look down at the crowd of people watching from far below. Very few things bothered him, but standing on the edge of a tall building fell into the category of things he'd like not to do. Yet, here he was risking his life for a girl he hardly knew. Jane noticed, out of the corner of his eye, a police officer inching towards them and Natalie seemed to notice him too, her eyes widening fearfully.

"Get away from me!" She warned everyone, shifting her feet closer to the edge. Jane watched her carefully and decided to take another approach.

"Do you really want to be the headline on tomorrow's paper?" He asked curiously. She glowered at him.

"I'm not doing this for them." She rebuked angrily, outraged by the implication. "I'm doing this for me!" She raised her voice, pointing at herself. Her hair fell into her face, her eyebrows furrowed into a deep frown. "I watched her die. I saw him kill her and I could do nothing. I was frozen, scared to death and now she's dead!" She screamed, shifting even closer to the edge, her body wavering slightly. Jane hid his worry and easily masked it with unrelenting confidence.

"Jane! Get down!" Lisbon ordered, but Jane wasn't going to give up on her. Sophie never gave up on him and he wasn't going to give up on Natalie.

"I've been where you are." He told her honestly, his tone more serious.

"You have no idea." She growled, her hands trailing the rim of her skirt, nervously rubbing the fabric between her fingers. Jane paused, considering his words.

"I came home one night to find my wife and daughter murdered, brutally stabbed to death by a serial killer." He confessed, hoping that their mutual pain could link them together. There was a flash of sympathy in her eyes, signaling to Jane that she believed his story, but it was quickly replaced by her own despair. "Killing yourself doesn't solve anything." Jane told her truthfully. She looked away, her lips curving into a grim smile.

"Your wrong. It solves everything." She countered softly, taking another deep breath to steady her nerves. For a moment, Jane was sure he had lost her.

"Hear me out." He pleaded, reaching his hand forward to signal her to stay still. Luckily, she obeyed and relaxed her posture. "I didn't threaten to jump off any buildings." He admitted, relating his story to hers. "But I overdosed on pills… more than once." He explained shamefully, glancing over at Lisbon and the team, who were surprised by the confession. Jane wished they weren't there so he could talk to Natalie alone, but he knew they weren't going to leave, so he blocked out their concerned expressions. "I nearly died… and I admit I wanted to." He told her candidly. "I know that it looks like the only answer… the last resort, but it will get better. You'll realize that there's still a lot to live for."

"Like what?" She quickly retorted, her nose flaring angrily. "Nightmares, funerals…." She sneered. "I knew her my whole life. She was like my sister. I told her everything and… I loved her." She said in a softer voice, the memory of her friend flashing through her mind. She wasn't looking at Jane any more, her eyes scanning over the dark cityscape. No matter how hard he tried, he wasn't getting through to her and he was becoming more and more frustrated. He couldn't let her die.

"If you had died instead, would you have wanted her to commit suicide? Throw away her life?" He told her forcefully, remembering the many lines Sophie used to tell him. She didn't react to the statement, which was either a signal of progress or regression. "Don't you want to live to see her killer punished?" He added.

"She's dead, not me," Natalie argued indignantly, "and convicting her killer will never bring her back." Jane was loosing her and nothing he could say was bringing her back. Jane's anger started to rise quickly. Normally, he was fairly good at containing his rage, but sometimes it was simply too much. He felt like he was in a duel with his former self and his own self-hate was building.

"Your selfish." He announced. Jane still remained his calm appearance yet his eyes and tone spoke volumes. "Did you even think how your suicide would affect your parents? Your friends?" He questioned, lashing out at the girl. It was now or never. Either she would listen to reason or she'd summon the courage to jump. "You're going to do the same thing to them that her killer did to you." He asserted, watching her eyes carefully. He finally moved sideways, his eyes gazing past the edge. He then returned his gaze to Natalie as he slowly moved forward, using his hands to balance his movements. She was too angry to notice.

"Shut up!" Natalie yelled, moving her hands to her head to cover her ears. "Just because you failed doesn't mean I have to." She muttered. "I want this." She contended. Jane thought her behavior was strange, as if she wasn't yelling at him. He began to think she was hearing voices or hallucinating, but either way the end result would be the same.

"I don't think you do or you wouldn't keep justifying it." He observed, suddenly doubting whether this situation was, in fact, real. He wanted to wake up and find this was some horrible nightmare that his mind devised to make him suffer. He didn't wake up.

"I want this!" She reiterated forcefully.

"There are people who can help." Jane told her, grasping for any last strings of hope, but they kept slipping through his fingers. Her mind was ignoring reason.

"I don't want anyone's help. I don't want their help and I don't want yours!" She declared. Jane knew she was going to do it and that his only chance was to catch her. He inched towards her and carefully slipped his left foot off the ledge on the side facing inward. He hooked his foot under the ledge, hoping that his foothold would stop him from falling long enough for his team to grab him. "There is nothing wrong with me. I just want to die." She cried, tears suddenly streaming down her cheeks. Jane could feel his legs shaking slightly in anticipation of her jump. His mind kept questioning his sanity, but he had to block it out. He had one goal and he had to reach it.

That's when she fell forward.

Everyone on the rooftop rushed forward, but Jane was the only one with a chance. His knees quickly buckled and his hands reached out for her arm. His fingers brushed against her skin and for a moment, he was sure he had missed her. Then he fell completely forward over the edge and caught her saddle oxford just before it moved beyond his reach. His grip was weak, but it was enough to stop her fall. Natalie's body slammed against the brick wall. Jane's foot then released it's hold, the weight too much. He would've fallen had his team not grabbed him in that same moment. Cho reached his hand down beside him in an attempt to grab Natalie's other foot, but it was too far. Meanwhile, Jane tried his best to ignore the fact that he was hanging over the edge of a tall building and how close he was to falling to his death as he used his other hand to get a better hold on her foot. He watched her dangling below him, her long hair hanging down a trickle of blood rolling down her face from her impact with the wall. She had an expression of shock on her face, but luckily, she didn't struggle or kick. Jane took a deep breath, as he felt people grabbing at his shirt to pull him up and Lisbon's worried voice barking out orders.

"Somebody grab the girl! Jane can't hold on forever!" She ordered. "Hold him!" Jane smiled slightly, finding her voice comforting. All he had to do was hold on long enough for them to hoist them up. Then he'd be safe, he reassured himself, the city spinning below him.

"Can someone please grab her?" Jane managed to ask, as he used all his strength to fight the pull of gravity. He pulled her up closer to him so he could wrap his arms around her ankles and enable Cho and Rigsby to grab her. They both grasped her legs and pulled her towards them.

"We've got her." Cho announced and Jane's arms relaxed slightly. He could feel a group of people slowly pulling him up and he smiled when his feet finally hit the ground. They reached a turning point and suddenly Jane was pulled to the floor where he collapsed with his back against the ledge, his heart racing with the adrenaline rush. Of course, Van Pelt was the first person to enter his line of sight. She squatted in front of him, her eyes deeply worried. Jane smiled at her, still recovering from the near death experience.

"Are you okay?" She asked, placing her hand on his shoulder. Jane nodded, still smiling and still shocked by what had transpired. They were safe. "I can't believe you did that." She commented. Jane shook his head, still at loss for words. Natalie was practically dragged across the rooftop, her body limp. Cho and Lisbon supported her alone with the head officer. Rigsby squatted next to Van Pelt, his eyes filled with worry.

"For a moment there I thought we lost you." He remarked. Jane finally recovered his breath.

"What took you so long?" He quipped with a reassuring grin. Rigsby smiled back. Cho and Lisbon showed up behind him. Lisbon quickly pushed through, forcing Rigsby to his feet.

"Don't you ever scare me like that!" Lisbon exclaimed, more worried than angry. Jane's smile faded when he recognized the genuine concern in her eyes, which went beyond his daring stunt. The team knew more about him than he ever wanted them to know. Cho reached out his hand, helping him to his feet. Jane took it and stood up, his legs still shaky. Rigsby patted him on the back. Jane glanced over at Lisbon and could tell that she desperately wanted to tell him something, but was holding back. He figured she'd wait to give him her lecture, at least until they reached the ground floor. Jane then took another quick look over the edge before quickly heading towards the roof door. Many of the officers they met on the way down praised him and some even applauded. Honestly, Jane wasn't too fond of the attention, not like he'd let his uneasiness show. Something had happened back there that he wouldn't soon forget.

**Possible second chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I take some liberties with Jane's past, seeing as we know nothing about his parents. If you like my interpretation, I'd love to know for possible future stories! This is something of an experiment. **

**I'll add one more chapter after this. **

They reached the lobby of the building and Jane quickly collapsed in one of the comfy lounge chairs while Cho and Lisbon conferred with the local police on where to take Natalie Beckwitt. Jane was met by a paramedic, who he quickly waved away. Van Pelt took a seat beside him and Rigsby sat across from them. "I'm impressed." Rigsby announced, "What you did back there was courageous."

"What I did back there was stupid," Jane admitted honestly. "But it's no different then what you guys do on a daily basis: dodging bullets, chasing cars, and running into fires." He shrugged, referencing Rigsby's heroic stunt, which resulted in his arm being burned. Rigsby considered his point and nodded slightly.

Jane heard a clamor at the front doors. He leaned forward to see a crowd of people, many reporters, waiting outside. "Yet, I get to be on the news." Jane shook his head, thoroughly displeased. The last time he was on the front page, his family had just been murdered and the article was a publicized tragedy. At the time of their murders, the press was the least of his concerns and only looking back did he realize the widespread media attention. Jane was devising a clever plan to sneak past the onslaught of reporters, when his phone began to ring. His mind processed who it was before he even checked the caller I.D. Lisbon and Cho returned just as Jane answered the phone.

"Dad, I'm fine." He quickly answered, before the person on the other end had a chance to speak. Rigsby raised his eyebrows as if surprised Jane had parents. "Not even a scratch." He told him after a few seconds. Jane glanced at his friends, who didn't seem inclined to give him any privacy… not like it mattered much. "Yes, she's fine too." He added. Then his features took on a more serious air as he listened to his father's voice. "You know I wouldn't do that." He assured him. "I'm better." Jane gave his friend's a brief smile. "No, I do not have a death wish." Jane rolled his eyes to lighten the serious tone. His father had every right to worry about him, but he didn't want his friends to know any more about that part of his life than they already did. "Thanks. I'll call her later." Jane commented with a weak smile. Lisbon guessed that he was talking about his mother, but then again, she knew very little about his parents. He had never mentioned them. "Don't let her see it. Just tell her." He advised, wrapping up the conversation. "She'll call in a minute." Jane explained with a clever grin, glancing down at his watch. "I'll talk to you later." He finished. "I love you. Bye." He pulled the phone from his ear and hung up. Jane looked up at his friend's curious faces. "You guys look surprised… did you think I was an alien or something?" He remarked, his eyes expressing amusement.

Lisbon was about to reply, when Jane signaled for her to wait, looking down at his watch. "3. 2." He counted down. "1…" Like clockwork his phone began to ring. "Ollie!" He immediately answered. "I'm fine and no, I'm not lying and no, no one put me up to it." He furthered cleverly, before the person had a chance to say anything. Jane already knew what the person was going to say before he or she said it. Lisbon wracked her brain in search of anyone named Ollie, but came up with nothing. She wasn't even sure if it was a girl or boy's name. She then began to wonder if Jane had a secret girlfriend. The thought gave her an uneasy, empty feeling. "I know what your thinking and no I wasn't going to jump." He commented, reading the person's mind over the phone. The conversation seemed very similar to the previous phone call except Jane's voice was less serious and more like his usual self. "No, but I think I just overcame my fear of heights." He stated, grinning incessantly. His smile faded slightly. "I'm not quitting." He replied. He glanced up at Lisbon. "I'm not getting fired neither." He reassured Ollie, smiling up at his boss. Lisbon just watched him curiously. "I have to go." He lied, hoping to end the conversation. "My boss wants to talk to me." Lisbon frowned. How did he know that? "I love you." Jane stated. Then he hung up, his eyes never leaving Lisbon's.

"Who was that?" Van Pelt asked curiously, voicing everyone's thoughts. Jane shrugged with clever grin. He liked to keep them guessing.

"I never said I needed to speak with you." Lisbon expounded.

"It's written in your body language," Jane explained. "I'm sure there's plenty you'd like to ask me about." He added, his lips curving into a half-smile. Lisbon started to reply, but found she was unsure of what to say. Jane could see the crowd outside still waiting to swarm. "Can you scoot over?" Jane asked suddenly, gesturing for Lisbon to move to her left, too block him from their view. She did so, but was thoroughly confused. Then she followed Jane's gaze and looked behind her to what she was hiding him from. "I'll give you my undivided attention if you can get them to leave me alone." Jane offered honestly. Lisbon turned back to him, considering the question.

"Rigsby, can you go around and get the car?" Lisbon asked. "Try to be discrete." She advised and Rigsby nodded in reply. He left, leaving the four of them to wait. Jane's blue eyes resumed their focus on Lisbon.

"Where are they taking her?" Jane asked nodding towards Natalie Beckwitt, who was sitting, handcuffed to a chair on the far side of the lobby.

"Attempted suicide is a crime," Lisbon stressed. Jane watched her expectantly, so she added, "they will probably take her to a clinic."

"You mean a mental institution?" Jane corrected her, with an ironic smile that betrayed any true happiness and revealed a tinge of anger. Lisbon was surprised by the sudden change in his demeanor, before recalling the fact that Jane had been in an institution after his family was murdered. Suddenly, her eyes revealed guilt for being insensitive.

Their conversation was interrupted as Rigsby called Lisbon to let her know that the car was ready out back. Jane's bright blue eyes were still fixated on the young curly haired girl. She looked distraught after failing to commit suicide. Jane sympathized with her in a way few would understand. Lisbon was about to head toward the back door, but Jane didn't follow; rather, he walked across the lobby to Natalie. Lisbon sighed and followed the consultant. The girl looked up at him with a vacant stare.

"What do you want?" She sneered. Jane stood unobtrusively in the hall, his hands in his vest pockets. Her eyes revealed a hint of anger when he didn't reply. Then she mulled over her thoughts as if ignoring his presence. Silence ensued for several minutes while Lisbon waited patiently by the back door. "Are you happy?" She asked suddenly, her tone more sad than hostile. Jane wasn't sure what he expected from her, but he wasn't prepared for the question. His eyes drifted to the floor as he considered it.

"Life has its moments," Jane replied, knowing there was no 'yes' or 'no' answer. "I'm glad I'm alive." He added candidly, wondering whether she would ever recover.

"I don't think you are," Natalie countered suspiciously, not believing his answer.

"It will take time, but you'll learn to live with it," Jane assured her honestly. She simply turned away, not wanting to talk to him anymore. Jane waited another minute before accepting her silence. He turned 180 degrees and joined Lisbon without looking back. In the end, she'll decide whether she lives or dies. It's all up to her.

He felt useless.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jisbon or Jane/Lisbon Friendship **

The CBI office was relatively quiet, as many had gone home for the night. Jane was resting on the couch while Cho finished filing the paperwork for the Natalie Beckwitt case. Lisbon was alone in her office working late while Rigsby and Van Pelt had left about an hour or two earlier. It was past midnight and there was only one lamp on to illuminate the room. Jane wasn't asleep. Instead, he mulled over the night's events while listening to the rhythmic, scratchy sound of Cho putting pen to paper. Suddenly, the noise faded and Jane could her Cho rise to his feet. He opened his bright blue eyes to see Cho put on his jacket.

"Thanks for not letting me fall," Jane announced thoughtfully. The man flinched slightly at the sudden voice, having thought Jane was fast asleep.

"No problem. Good job today." Cho replied bluntly. "Do you want the light on?" He asked. Jane shook his head wearily. Cho turned out the light and headed toward the exit. "Night, Jane."

"Night," Jane replied, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. After a minute or two, light began to filter through the windows from the streetlights below. His mind kept repeating the scene over and over in his head. The way he dived after her. He had seen a part of himself in her-too much of himself. He felt guilty for more than just his family's deaths. He felt guilty for everything that happened _after_ they died… for trying to kill himself. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until he told someone. He knew from past experience that bad things happen from holding it in.

Jane sat up and slowly got to his feet. He walked towards Lisbon's office and opened it a crack. Lisbon was sitting at her desk, reading through a file. She didn't seem to notice his presence. He knocked on the door. She looked up and saw him waiting in the doorway.

"Hey." She commented. Her voice was quiet and tired. Jane stepped into the room and collapsed in the chair opposite Lisbon. She looked at him quizzically.

"I think I owe you some answers." Jane stated calmly. Lisbon set down her file and sat back in her chair.

"You have enough to deal with." She replied compassionately, thinking back to the reporters and the worried phone calls. "Everyone's entitled to their secrets." She added. Lisbon had thought about it for hours and decided that she didn't need to know everything about Jane. It wasn't pertinent and she respected that some things are meant to be personal. Jane smiled at her, genuinely touched by her consideration.

"You're sweet." Jane remarked calmly, his voice lacking its usual enthusiasm.

"Sweet like strawberries." Lisbon replied, smiling at the quote. "My Dad used to say that." She explained, recalling the childhood memories. Jane nodded, his grin content.

"After my family died…" Jane began. It was rare for him to confide in her about his past and this time it was entirely unprovoked. "…I didn't think there was anything left to live for. I was…" Jane paused, summoning the courage to recall the fragments from his dark past. "I was shocked and then angry. I took it out on other people, especially myself." He admitted. His eyes remained focused on his hands, unable to look Lisbon in the eyes. "I-I told you I had some dark times and that I had to spend some time in a mental institution." He glanced up at her to read her eyes, but all he saw was surprise and sympathy. "After they died, I was depressed and I wanted to die because… I didn't have anything left. I… tried to kill myself and nearly did several times." He admitted shamefully. "I was just like her." Jane confessed sadly. "I was just like Natalie."

"Jane…" Lisbon began, trying to find some words to comfort him, but Jane wasn't finished. He leaned forward and rested his hands on the table.

"I made my parents spend countless days in a hospital room worrying about their son while they were still trying to deal with the loss of their daughter and granddaughter." He announced regretfully. Lisbon considered his confession. It had never really occurred to her the impact that their deaths would have on Jane's family. "I lost everyone-all my friends from before." He continued. "Ollie is my little sister… half-sister," he finally explained. "Her name's Olivia." He added, finding some relief in disclosing his past to Lisbon. "She's the one who found me when I overdosed and she's the one who locked me in the institution." He finished, his blue eyes meeting Lisbon's green.

"Why are you telling me this?" Lisbon asked slowly and hesitantly.

"That girl was just like me." Jane explained. Lisbon cocked her head slightly. "I never meant to..." He began, feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt. "I hurt everyone I had left," Jane concluded, deeply disturbed by that fact. Lisbon didn't remember Jane ever being so vulnerable. She had no idea how to handle this different side of him. Jane leaned over with his forehead pressed against the hard surface of the desk. It was cool and helped him relax his racing thoughts.

"Jane, you pulled through against the odds. You… you suffered through something that no one should and you survived." Lisbon told her honestly. "I'm sure your family forgives you. They obviously care about you." She added, reaching across the desk to touch his hand in an attempt to console him. Jane looked up at her, seemingly on the verge of a breakdown. Despite this, her words seemed to help. His lips curved into a weak little smile, but it was enough. "Don't blame yourself." She reminded him, tapping her fingers against his hand. "You can tell me about these things. You know that, right?" Jane nodded slightly.

Lisbon smiled back at him, before standing up and walking around the desk until she was standing over him. She stood there with confident expectation in her eyes. Jane's eyebrows creased, his features revealing curiosity. He knew what she wanted, but he hadn't actually anticipated the comforting gesture. "It always makes me feel better." Lisbon rationalized with an innocent grin, wanting to hug him. Jane's smile broadened slightly and his eyes glittered. He slowly got to his feet and was immediately embraced by his boss. It felt awkward at first, especially since Lisbon was such a small person, but then Jane held her close and relaxed in her grip, resting his head on her shoulder. It was a simple hug yet it made him feel wanted and cared for, as if all his mistakes were distant memories and he could focus again on living. After a few minutes, Lisbon finally released her hold and stepped back.

"Are you going to go home?" She asked curiously.

"I think I'm better off sleeping here." Jane replied, finding his voice again. He didn't feel up to going home to meet the red face on the wall. Lisbon seemed to understand for she nodded her head slightly.

"I can stay here if you want. Keep you company." She offered, watching his eyes for a reaction. She didn't want him to be alone. "We can talk. Plus, there's no point in going home anyways." She commented, noting that it was almost two in the morning. Jane kept smiling.

"You're a good friend," he told her honestly, before tilting his head and giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. Lisbon's cheeks blushed a faint pink.

"Best friend," she added with a grin.

"And sweet like strawberries." Jane quipped as they left her office.

* * *

Cho, Van Pelt, and Rigsby all arrived bright and early. They walked down the hall and entered the office like any other day, but something was different.

Van Pelt was the first to notice and she froze, her eyes glued to the sofa. Rigsby and Cho followed suit, both surprised by what they found.

Lisbon was curled up on the couch, her head propped up against the left sofa arm by a pillow. She was fast asleep with a content smile on her face. Van Pelt noted that Jane's gray jacket was draped across her like a blanket to keep her warm.

On the other side of the couch was Jane. He was lying on his back with his head resting on a pillow. His head was turned towards them at a 90-degree angle and he shared the same peaceful smile. His hands rested in his lap and he wasn't stretched out on the couch as usual, but rather his knees were bent and resting against the back of the sofa to allow room for Lisbon on the other side.

The three dumbfounded agents stared at them for a moment before Cho decided on a suitable comment. "Maybe we should stick their fingers in some warm water."

Rigsby laughed, but stopped when Van Pelt glared at him. She crossed her arms disapprovingly. "It's sweet." She remarked, looking back at her exhausted colleagues. "We should let them sleep. They deserve, and need, the rest." She explained, her eyes daring both Cho and Rigsby to disobey. They both silently moved to their desks. Van Pelt turned back to the pair and smiled. "They look happy." Van Pelt commented as she watched them thoughtfully before finally deciding that actual work needed to be done.

THE END


End file.
